The beginning (naruto oc story)
by bluedoggie
Summary: This is about my naruto oc Bachiko and her life in the beginning this is a series so i plan to do pre shippuden and naruto shippuden chapters


**~NOTE FROM AUTHOR~**

**Hello i'm bluedoggies this is my first story this is hopefully going to last a long time I have ADHD so hopefully I can at least make it to the ninja war. I might do BIG time jumps for my sanity and hope to god you'll like my character! **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"PUSH!" The man in the white medical suite screamed to the women in labor who seemed to have a hard time with the baby even though shes been in this position 2 times before. "AHHHHH" the women screamed in agony. "ITS ALMOST OUT JUST ONE LAST PUSH" She took big breaths as sweat rolled down over her cooked almond skin, it almost looked she was showered in sweat. She pushed one last push.

"its out"

"its a girl"

"shes beautiful"

"would you like to..."

The world was going blurry to the women's eyes. She fought to keep her eyes open but she knew that her body was failing her. She closed her eyes.

"ahhhh" she reopened them and clutched her stomach in pain.

'another baby' she thought to herself

she was already losing blood,energy. and the patience to lay on this bed delivering little joys of life.

"ITS ANOTHER ONE" a nurse called looking into the women's legs. The other women/men put down the little baby on a cloth in a cushion like bed, and proceeded to the slowly dying women and the baby soon to be.

"the baby is not healthy the other baby seemed to took a lot of the oxygen" on of the doctors said

"we have to hurry THE MOTHERS DYING"

they quickly took the sick (and clingy) baby out and plug it out to a machine that would help the baby breath.

The women closed her eyes breathing hard.

"quick help her too" The medics ran to her and proceeded to plug her up yo a machine that'll help her also and other mandatory actions to save her life.

The sweet looking baby that came out healthy sat and cried until her pale cheeks turned red, and her round naturals flared with irritation of the new world that was bright with big lights in her face and was all white.(hospital) She continued to kick and move her head and arms in circles. She figured something would happen. As the baby screamed and did actions of a normal scared new born she turned to her head to the sick baby and became quite, and just stared.

"oh poor baby" a nurse said looking down at the baby girl. "Come here" she gently picked up the new born in a blanket and walked with her around in the circle. The nurse stopped and looked around till another nurse came in. Baku take the other baby and i'll look over this one for the next 3 hours, well have to finish checking if there completely healthy since they did come out a month early" The other nurse nodded his head and started to look over the sick little boy. He started to sweat when realizing how little of chance this baby had.

"BAKU" the lady nurse said before leaving the room with the little girl.

"y-yes" Baku said a little scared of the future might come for this baby.

"this baby is in your hands don't screw up!"

"..."

"Baku I have faith in you, this family needs you, YOU CAN DO IT"

"arigota i know i can do this too" he lied he didn't have faith in himself until she gave him praise.

The women walked out the door with the baby girl and the man nurse started to heal the sick baby boy fast before he died.

**3 ****HOURS LATTER**

The women rolled in a really clean and nice white room on a stretcher in the hospital. She looked around to see a man asleep on one of the hospital room couches. It was her spouse. In his hands was a bouquet of nice pretty mixed flowers some roses, daises, and she guessed more roses. She smiled a little smirk on her pretty full lips. The man was drooling he looked really tired and must have stayed in the hospital for maybe 5 hours.

Her eyes widen at the thought of her new angels.

"w-where are my kids?" she said in a practical whisper. She was still tired for the delivery.

She began to cry.

"wh-wha?" the man started to wake. At the time he's eyes were starting to see clearly he jumped off the couch to see what was wrong with her.

"yumi whats wrong baby" Yumi's eyes was red from crying

"Kazuo...it died"

"..."

"THE BABY DIED KAZUO!"

"...y-"

"NO WATANABE KAZUO IT DIED THAT'S IT WE LOST ONE ITS MY FAULT I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!"

Kazuo quickly raped his arms around his wife she cried on his shirt and the room was full of emotion soon Kazuo let a tear slip down his check, but not big a show-able enough for his wife to see.

"its okay we still have 2 kids and a new healthy baby" Kazuo whispered in her ear.

she sniffled "..."

"..."

The room was quite with just a wife and husband hugging over loss.

A women nurse walked in to see the couple hugging in silence. "um excuse me are you Mrs and Mr Watanabe.."

"..." Kazuo let go of his wife and walked to the women "yes we are" he did a small smile to the women. It was conflicting feelings, not knowing whether to be sad of a loss or happy of a new borne healthy baby. "both of your babies made it!" the nurse said with a big white toothy smile.

Kazuo eyes widen ans screamed 'YES' on top of his lungs and turned to his wife and hugged her and laughed and Yumi just smiled and began to cry once more but out of happiness.

Kazuo quickly turned to the nurse "well..." they started at each other "..can we see them?" he asked "o-of course ha" the nurse rubbed the back of her head and laughed, "i'll be back in a sec" she left the room.

Kazuo looked back at his wife a did a nerdy toothy smile like a kid, She just smiled a his silliness.

"HERE COME THE BUNDLES OF JOY" the women nurse came in with two new born babies and a man nurse walked behind her smiling.

"wow these two gave us some trouble" the nurse said as a joke. She gave both of the babies in Yumi's hands the babies started to move around in her hands. Yumi looked at the little boy he was peaceful in her arms and was breathing!

"so what happened why was he about to die?" Yumi asked

"well the girl seemed to be taking all of the oxygen out of their supply while they were inside of you"

Yumi looked down at the girl who looked like an angel but Yumi simply glared. Kazuo noticed.

"well who saved my son" Kazuo asked

"that would be this man right here" the man stepped forward with a big grin.

"arigota..." Yumi said trailing cause of the fact she did,t know the mans name.

"Oh Sōrī my name's Baku"

"Baku" Yumi said in a whisper while looking down at the baby boy.

"his name will be Baku" Yumi stated while smiling at the twins.

Soon the girl smiled a big toothy smile at her dad for making funny faces at her for about 2 minutes straight.

"her name will be... Bachiko for happy child" Yumi said smiling some more.

"Do you like that name 'Bachiko'" at the name Bachiko smiled more and began to kick and grabbed his finger.

"well we will leave the happy family alone" the nurse said while grabbing the man nurse and left.

The couple hugged "well guess we have 2 more to bring h-"

"HELLO!"

The couple looked up to see who it was, it was a women with blood red hair and lips. She was wearing a kimono that fit her curvaceous body, she had bronze tan skin, and one little but noticeable beauty mark near her eye.

"hello K how's the kids?" she said with the sound like an angel.

"oh mama Halen...why don't you take a look for yourself?"

she crept her face down at the little babies who's eyes were wide open staring at the beautiful women.

"your mothers going to be happy know that you beautiful 2 new additions!" she said while smiling. She stop though for a while.

"... whats wrong mama Halen?" Asked Kazuo

" Where my son at?" Mama Halen asked

"who my dad" Kazuo asked

"yeah"

Kazuo shrugged his shoulders to indicate he didn't know.

"Well you know what we have to do?"

Kazuo looked down at his kids and smiled "yep sure do they'll make beautiful Watanabe ninja's"

"do what?" Yumi asked

"didn't you tell your wife k?" Mama Halen asked

"oh no sorry" he explained to his wife what they had to do she nodded.

Mama Halen grabbed the twins and put them on a near by table.

"k go lock and guard the door" mama Halen ordered

he obeyed locking the door and standing beside it.

Mama Halen took out a ruby looking rock it was clear and was reflecting rainbow colors on it.

"Now we'll see how much of the chakra they can handle.

She placed the small rock on Baku's stomach. It slowly disappear after spreading around his stomach as if water.

"normal reaction he may be a wonderful ninja one day!" Mama Halen smiled "now its your turn sweet heart. she was smiling hard at the little Bachiko who just smiled back. She placed the rock on her stomach it spread across her stomach but did not disappear.

Mama Halen's eyes widened in surprise.

"whats wrong?" asked Kazuo

"she absorbing it.."

"isn't that supposed to happen?" Kazuo asked confused

"not just the little bit i'm giving to her but ours, the particles in the air that holds the rocks chakra, and possibly shes making her own?"

"what how is that possible, I thought making that kind of chakra on your own is impossible?"

Mama Halen smiled "Its not impossible cause shes the one"

"the one...?" Yumi questioned

"it will all be soon explained soon" Mama Halen said smiling

"But what if the royals find out they'll take her away!" K said practically screaming with anger

"they'll find out but death or adoption won't be necessary they'll probably ask that she wont be a ninja"

"will you tell them about her?"

"i'll have to if they figure out which most likely they will about her with out me letting them know they'll kill her" With that she left the room with the couple that was once crying over a lost they thought they had, then was celebrating life that was brought upon them, then gathering almost in fear of what might happen to there new special baby girl.

"yumi i promise i won't let nothing happen to our family!"

"ME TOO!" Yumi said determined to also be heard.

they both smiled at each other and huddled together.

* * *

**Authors note: well that's the end of the beginning part one! I know it got confusing at the end but i want to have a special moment to explain the Watanabe clans jutsu/secrets so roll with it plz thank you for reading.**


End file.
